These are the Voyages : Starfleet Academy
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: This is the Backstory that leads up to the first story and it's sequel this is before the young man EVER became captain or vice admiral enjoy and leave a review


_**These are the voyages : Starfleet academy **_

_**Chapter 1 Getting into Starfleet and meeting Christine **_

**A/n: Greetings reader this is my first star trek online a prequel if you will one leading up to the two stories so enjoy this prequel of a story and leave a review if you so choose (Not being sarcastic)**

_**Name : Adam Seville **_

_**Species : Human **_

_**Century : 25th **_

_**Year : 2409**_

_**Rank : Cadet **_

_**Location : Monterrey, California **_

_**Adam's POV**_

I'm Adam someone who had read all about the legendary captains of our history Archer, Kirk, Picard , Janeway, and Sisko I wanna be the next captain to make history no the next human to forge my own crew my own place in history .

I was soon filling out the application when something struck me _If I plan to go through with this then I'm sure that my mom and dad would be proud of me to this day _ I thought .

I soon finished filling out the application and sent it in I had to wonder if this was the right thing , as a kid I always dreamed of one day commanding my own Enterprise and this is it this was what I wanted .

I sat down and looked over the famous captains that ever attended Starfleet academy and made sure to pick out a ship that would suit me well that's when my eyes fell on the Galaxy class a ship that is more fit for battle than her predecessor's or something along those lines .

W_ell tonight I had better start packing because tomorrow I won't be coming back _ I thought as I headed into my bedroom and started pulling out my black duffel bag . After I was done packing I put the said bag aside as I would be needing it .

I then took out the uniform that also came with the application it was in my size and in black my awesome color . "Well better sleep well" I said to myself as I climbed into bed and shut my eyes for the final night .

_**The very next morning **_

After I showered I grabbed my bag and proceeded to get dressed for the day _This is it _ I thought happily . I walked out in a black T shirt with some black pants socks and shoes .

I then saw my ride so I climbed inside and off we went there I saw a girl sitting beside me looking out the window just waiting to get to the academy .

"So what's your name?" I asked . She turned to look at me with an odd look as if I didn't know , to be frank I didn't know at all .

"It's Christine" she said looking at me with a deadpanned look . "Christine, huh ? I'm Adam" I said extending my hand she shook it with a good grip that made me well … it's hard to say .

"So you applied to starfleet as well?" she asked now engaging me in full conversation . "Well yes it's what my parents would want" I said back getting comfortable . It was going to be a long trip there might as well get use to it .

Sure enough me and Christine found out that our parents served in Starfleet and so were we , which to me it's what my mom and dad would want cause number one they served in the field as both captains commanding there own ships and both died , at the hands of Klingons that's my second reason revenge on those bastards for taking my parents .

"yea my parents served also in the field but on the front lines seeing it all heck I live with my step parents and they treat me like garbage it's like they ignore me and focus on my own brother who has A: the rank of admiral and B : he's the only important one with a ship and the best of the best crew I'll show them all that I too can also command a ship of my own with my best crew as well" said Christine with anger clear in her voice .

"I'm different my parents also served on the front lines but in space cause it was where they belonged as for me though while I was still a kid they would tell me stories of there battles making sure to leave out the gory parts cause they said and I qoute 'one day you will understand how war works' and frankly I think I do but only through TV if starfleet needs more officers then it's up to you and me to show starfleet how it's done" I said knowing that this is it no turning back .

"Right it seems that you sorta know your history about the legendary captains" added Christine .

"Indeed I do in fact I studied there history battle logs and even there backgrounds and I think that Data one of the Enterprise E's crew is most likely teaching here at least that's what I heard lately" I said knowing that it's going to be awesome .

"You would be right the 'rumor' is true Data is teaching here along with the EMH or Emergency Medical Hologram" said Christine knowing that this is going to be her first day as well as mine .

As soon as our ride came to a stop we grabbed our stuff and joined the crowd of cadets who were being addressed by someone with a security uniform.

"Alright Listen up this is Starfleet academy this is in no way a playground you will learn breath and smell of starfleet officers" he said with fire in his eyes .

This didn't make me flinch one bit I know what i'm getting into and knowing me I didn't my future communications officer at a random bar and start a fight like Kirk did .

After the said speech I was paired up with Christine which was fine with me after all this might work out and it might not .

Luckily I started to unpack my stuff and start to setup my laptop so I can keep in contact with my grand parents though I live alone that was one of the conditions of going to starfleet which for me was fine .

Meanwhile Christine was also setting up her stuff and something told me that she had a deep hatred for her step parents and I think I can see why after she lost her parents her step parents worshiped her brother for becoming an admiral.

The only time that she got time with her step parents was when they weren't being morons and I figured that they helped her fill out her application for starfleet and since then she cut contact with her 'step parents' but still kept in touch with her grand parents . _Perfect something that I know will make my parents proud _ I thought happily .

Sure enough I saw her Christine looking a bit sad , sad knowing that she will never be able to hang with her friends again like back in the day .

I mean what was I to do about that situation it's not like I had friends either . "Hey what's got ya bummed ? Maybe I can help" I offered .

"It's my stuck step parents ever since I left I heard from my grand parents that they threw a party celebrating my leaving of the house it's like they wanted me gone so maybe when if and when we graduate I was hoping I could well live .. with you?"said Christine with a hopeful look yet angry expression toward her own step parents .

"Well sure I wouldn't mind just as long as you help out with a few things" I said with a bit of a stern expression. "you want it ? You got it ! At least I can do something to help" said Christine with a smug look .

And so our days began here at starfleet academy now begin , a thought did cross my mind at one point . Other than that all we had to do was make sure we both got to class on time after all most people would find this easy .

That was when we headed toward the cafeteria and that was when I saw it a food fight on the first day and yet none of the teachers could break it up .

I looked toward Christine who had no idea about this. Shaking my head in disappointment I noticed Data who was confused and yet had no idea . "Excuse me sir any idea what's going on here?" I asked .

"Cadet Seville Cadet Miller it would appear that security cannot get inside to stop this fight we were looking for someone to send in to stop this but we could not find anyone" said the android .

That was when I had an idea though my uniform was going to get dirty it was time to use my tactical training in this situation.

"I have an idea , send me and cadet Miller in we can stop this well whatever it is" I said hoping that it would work .

He thought about it for a bit before nodding we headed inside and saw it all food being thrown everywhere but that was when several other kids were being beaten but I had an idea even without a phasor I simply had to use my mind that's my weapon .

"Alright listen up Christine our objective is to stop both fights splitting up isn't in option , so first we need to stop this food fight and I think I have an idea we need to find the source and stop him by any means necessary" I said knowing that this was going to ruin my uniform .

So we grabbed some near by trays and charged straight to the source taking cover where ever we could both of us were getting hit but we finally made it and there we saw it .

It was a jock throwing food and food being thrown back at him but I had another idea we hit him on the back of the head he started to stumble a bit since he didn't have enough time to realize it was the both of us that hit him since he fell backwards hitting his head on the wall and he was out cold .

So I used my commbage and called in several security to mop up the situation here . We dropped our trays and headed outside where security had no chance to try and pull apart those two fellow cadets . We pushed back and saw two more jocks taking on one slimmer cadet .

Both of us agreed to back up the one who was getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter , devising a plan I took on one jock and Christine took on another .

"Oh looks like these two wanna back up the wimpy kid , oh well doesn't matter we are gonna make sure his life is as miserable as hell" he said charging at me .

I simply side stepped him and used a karate chop on the back of his neck sending him down but not out . "Oh so you wanna go huh? Fine then" he said throwing a punch at me.

Again I used my tactical training to overpower him several times over before he admitted defeat that was when a security guard dragged him off same with the other .

We were soon escorted by another security guard who had a smile on his face as he was walking us back to our quarters .

"you two did well taking on three jocks like that from what I heard Admiral Quinn is going to expel them for those acts fighting in both the cafeteria and even on campus don't worry you two deserve some rest" he said as we soon made it back .

We soon got inside and we started to change out of our cadet uniforms since they needed washing that was when I noticed something but waved it off .

Hours later she came out with a normal T shirt with butterflies on it there was no way I was going to question it one bit . I later came out with a black t shirt with a flaming skull on it some black jeans and I was ready to go .

Sure enough we were ready for the day and our classes began after THAT episode of fights .

We soon had a class in tactical with Data addressing us something told me that this was gonna be awesome as long as there was any disturbances in the said class , rumor also had it that Worf was going to teach here and even that was true though his teachings were focused on handling yourself in combat relying on nothing but your brain with is fine with me though .

"Alright class today we are going to be focusing on the three aspects of command can anyone tell me what those are?" asked Data .

Good thing I knew them since my parents drilled me on this . My hand shot up cause this was gonna be a walk in the park . "Yes ,cadet Seville?" asked Data .

"Sir , you wanted to know the three aspects of command I can tell you and the fellow cadets here at least one of them .

The first aspect of command is to always have a level head when in battle without that your enemy will pick your fleet apart ship by ship and then rip you to shreads" I said sitting back down in my seat next to Christine .

"That is correct as cadet Seville just told us always have a level head in battle because sooner or later your going to need it also there are two other things is when one of your officers gets out of line one other thing is that you make sure that they follow your orders or chaos will follow whatever ship you command" added Data .

Since I knew this stuff as did Christine so we just made some quick notes that way we would not forget , other than that I knew at least one of the kids were eyeballing me.

And another girl gave me the stink eye something that I simply gave her the stink eye right back another guy tried to provoke me into a fight thankfully he stopped when Data called on him asking if there was a problem , I mentally sighed in relief as I just sat there just waiting for the lesson to continue.

And through out the day everything went smoothly so after we got through all of our classes and every day that followed I could tell that graduation was approaching fast sure enough the final lesson of this year was now being taught by none other than Worf since he was chief of security on the Enterprise D and The Enterprise E .

"Now then listen up cadets you have advanced to this point your final test will be to best me in combat while blindfolded" said Worf .

Good thing that I knew about that and was trained in it thankfully everytime my parents taught me it when they were not being deployed somewhere in the Quadrant .

This was my chance to make them proud as was Christine . "Me and Christine will take you on Worf" I said boldly . Christine looked at me confused and yet she was ready to follow through .

Worf eyed the rest of the cadets were even with a grain of salt wouldn't take him on not because he was a Klingon because they didn't wanna walk out of here with bruises all over themselves .

Shaking my head he handed us two blindfolds with the help of Christine she made mine tight .

As I did on her blindfold , we both got into positions knowing that this was going to be it we didn't use our hands instead using our other senses to know he was near or far everytime he tried to grab us we side stepped him and that was when we got the drop on him several times .

But he got the drop on one or both of us .

"Alright that does it this challenge is completely unfair" I said finally admitting defeat . "Very good you both pass" he said with a smile wide on his face .

So as the final days counted toward graduation something told me also that some bullies would be here most likely to either A slap me on the back or something else either way I was ready .

And there were waiting with smug looks not to fight but wanted to .. I guess come to congratulate me on beating whatever challenges that will be laid in front of me .

"Uh hey guys what's going on here?" I asked .

"Oh not much look we didn't mean to do that it's just that well I guess we wanna have some fun but i'm glad that you and your lady friend are gonna move on to greater things I guess what I'm trying to say is that we are really really really sorry for what have done" said one of the jocks .

"Well I'll be sure to put in word for you to be renstated at Starfleet Academy but you will be watched as for me and Cadet Miller we have some finals to attend to" I said as we walked past them .

After our finals were done we then headed up toward the Shuttle where we gave a toast toward the class of 2409 something I plan to remember for the rest of my life .

"Fellow Cadets of 2409 , it is my greatest pleausure to say that what a year it has been and I do wanna thank two teachers from the Enterprise to help make that possible Data and Worf both fine officers and still are , what I'm trying to say is that life may end here at the academy but it's just beginning for most of us since we are heading to our assigned ships but one other thing is that we should never forget the friendships that we have made over the years and how much we have progressed in those said friendships so here it is … to the class of 2409" I said.

We all held our glasses up and drank all of the said contents .

We soon headed toward our shuttles and off we were . I got one last look around since this was going to be the last time I see this shuttle bay.

I soon boarded and off we were all the shuttles took off one by one since ours being the last one and off it went toward space .

I got to look outside one of the windows and there it was space dock where me and Christine are going to be receiving missions.

But I think Christine is most likely going to be working with me … It's hard to say. And we soon saw her a Miranda class starship I hardly know much about ships but this one could pack a punch so to speak .

Good thing our stuff was transported before graduation and packed up .

Since we are the ones hauling them. The shuttle landed in the aft shuttle bay and we headed toward the bride after we were checked in .

Once we unloaded our stuff in our quarters it was off toward the bridge . Sure enough we made it in the nick of time .

"Aw Cadet Adam Seville , Cadet Christine Miller I heard that you two are one of the finest that Starfleet academy has to offer I know that the two of you will be fine officers so if the two of you will take your stations" said the captain .

After the ship left dry dock it was set for a good shake down cruise but that was when we received a distress call from a freighter requesting help .

"Captain may I suggest we alter course to investigate and if there eneimes in the sector we should go in weapons and shields ready to go at a moments notice" I advised .

"That will do , alright alter course , Red alert" ordered the captains . Alarms were blaring all over the ship which meant that the phasors were up and charging as were the photon torpedos .

I knew that this is the real thing not just a simulation .

We soon dropped out of warp and that was when we saw the freighter but I felt something was off that was when my tactical training kicked in .

"Captain we need to scan for any Klingon ships in the area before it's safe to proceed" I also advised .

The captain gave the order to scan the area but we felt the ship rock voiently as were hit by several torpedo blasts and disruptor strikes .

Sure enough Klingons were boarding us everywhere execpt the bridge. "I want you to clear out any Klingons that are on every deck you Cadet Miller both of you" he said .

We both nodded and headed toward the turbo lift . We both knew what to do .

"Alright here's the plan once we get a weapon from the armory we are to proceed to take out the Klingons on each deck and go from there" I said . Christine agreed with my plan , so we made our way toward the armory and got two hand phasors and two phasor rifles and we were ready to go . She switched to her phasor rifle at a moments notice .

We both moved along the corridor until we saw the said hole rupture in the ship so we finally made it and took out several Klingons before we got to the weapons station .

Setting both of our down I was working on the phasers while Christine reconfigured the photon torpdeos . "Seville to bridge , weapons are set fire at will" I ordered .

"Alright make it back here on the double , bridge out" said the captain . A security team told us that they will hold this area .

We ran as fast as we could to the nearest turbolift and got inside . "Deck one bridge" I said and so we were on our way toward the bridge .

When we soon got there the entire bridge was in shambles and the captain was missing . Of course we got a transmission from the Klingon vessel .

"Federation Starship surrender or your captain dies" he ordered . "Not a chance" I shot back . What he did was unforgiveable , of course we soon heard from our captain .

"I want you to lock onto my combadge and fire" he ordered . "Alright , Captain" I said . "Close channel" ordered Christine.

With the channel closed . "Attack pattern beta 5 lock onto the captains combadge and open fire" I ordered .

The Miranda opened fire destroying the Klingon vessel after repairs were done I soon assembled an away team and rescued the crew of the freighter .

And now with the loss of the captain we all had to move on since he made the ultimate sacrifice much my parents and Christine's . who knows what lyes ahead for the crew of the U.S.S. Reliant .


End file.
